Sad Girl
by DragonTribeLeader925
Summary: Stories summary inside this fanfic.Its about love. Shin and OC


Dragon: This is my first time writing a NANA fanfic and this is after Volume 7. I'm going to write two Nana ones, or maybe more. But this on is about a girl who has never been loved the right way, but Shin will have to do that right? I don't own NANA or any Evanescence songs in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Lonely Girl 

It was winter. The snow was falling and it was 15 days 'til Christmas. Shin was doing the last of his shopping. He walked down Tokyo's street when he saw a sign out side of a club. The sign said:

**Today's Shows:**

**10:00 AM: Jericho**

**1:00 PM: Up-Town**

**3:00 PM: Fort**

**6:00 PM: ****Ikumi Yazukawa**

**BE THERE!**

Shin looked at his watch. It was five minutes pass six. "I can stay and see the last show." He said as he walked in.

He bought a ticket and sat down in the chairs they had set up. Only 10 people were there. He looked around and felt bad for the Ikumi girl who's showing next. The lights dimmed down and Shin turned around. And looked at the stage. Everyone became silent. Soon a spot light shined on stage. Out came a girl. She was Shin's age, but she was smaller.

She was about 4'10", her hair grew to her hips, and she had very red hair. Her eyes were shinning emerald. Her skin was very pale. She wore black make-up and black lipstick. Her shirt was torn, it showed her rips and her sinked in stomach, and she looked hungry. Her jeans were tight but baggy at the bottom of the legs. She also had chains on the pants, which in America were called bandage pants. Her shoes were boots and were covered with dirt.

She looked over to her right then left and she walked up to the microphone. She smiled. "Hello…everyone…" She said into the microphone. She took two deep breaths and began to sing:

_**It's true…we're all a little insane…**_

_**But so clear…**_

_**Now that I'm unchained**_

_**Fear is only in your mind…**_

_**Taking over all the time**_

_**Fear is only in your mind**_

_**Taking over all the time……**_

_**You poor **__**sweet innocent thing**_

_**Dry your eyed and testify…**_

_**You know you live to break me-don't deny**_

_**Sweet sacrifice…**_

_**One day…I'm gonna forget your name…**_

_**And one sweet day…**_

_**You're gonna drown in my lost pain……**_

_**Fear is only in our minds**_

_**Taking over all the time…**_

_**Fear is only in our mind**_

_**Taking all the time…**_

Shin sat there, mouth open, he sat there listening to this young beautiful voice…stronger then Nana's! She finished her song and bowed walking off the stage. Shin was to shock to clap, so it took him about 3 minutes to leave. He grabbed his bags and was heading out when he went past a door and heard voices. The one voice was a young girl and the second voice was an older man.

"BUT YOU SAID I COULD HAVE ENOUGH TO BY A WEEKS WORTH OF FOOD AND RENT! NOT ONE DAYS WORTH!" Said the girl. The man sounded angry. "LISTEN! Take it or leave it!" He yelled. "Now get out!" Shin looked at the door as it opened and the girl came out, she was wearing a hat. She looked up. It was the performing girl, Ikumi. She looked at him and almost blushed but she turned around and put her coat on.

She walked away put money in her pocket and walked away. Shin looked at her and walked away, following her. They made it out of the building, she walked fast with such skinny legs. She looked down at the street. She then looked back slightly turning her head and saw Shin following her. She turned the corner and walked fast almost jogging. She then turned into an alley. When Shin turned into the alley he was talked hard.

He looked up and saw a very long snouted dog. It was snarling and growling. He was too scared to move. The dog was black all over and had white paws with a white under jaw, which made him old. Shin looked behind the dog and saw Ikumi. She looked down and kneeled beside her. She made the very heavy and large dog get off. Shin got up.

"Why are you following me?" Ikumi asked as she patted her dog like saying, 'Good dog'.

"I'm sorry, I was just seeing where you lived, I thought we might get along." Shin said. The girl nodded.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Ten what else do you want?"

"What about lunch?"

She laughed. "Like I would eat lunch with a punk like you!" She turned around walking away.

Shin stopped her. "Well, how about I give you a room to stay in?" Shin asked. " I over heard you talk about a room."

She turned. "Can Killer…come." She turned to her dog. "And does it have heat?"

Shin smiled.

* * *

Dragon: OOOOOHHHH! COOL! RnR! Adios ;) 


End file.
